Lady Morbid
by Lonely Hitori
Summary: A flash of camera produces another blackmailer on Souichi's life. *I have nothing more to say*


Lonelinezz: I just wanted to think that maybe sometimes he could be straight anyways. I'm talking about the gay, Tetsuhiro Morinaga. You may call this a copycat of the 3rd volume of the manga. *I'm sorry*. This is just a one-shot fanfic. I'm still jobless. Wah!!!

**My Lady Morbid**

XXX Start of the Story XXX

Morinaga was going on with usual harassment or should be called "blackmail" to Souichi.

"Senpai, I've always been looking forward to this." Persistent kohai pushed his senpai to the laboratory drawers, kissed him and his hands nearly slipping in his senpai's pants when the door of their laboratory suddenly slammed open.

"HAH!!! SORRY, COULD YOU PLEASE LET ME TO HIDE HERE FOR A WHILE?" A female ran inside the laboratory then closed the door. "EH?!" She gave a blank expression when a flash of light came from a camera hanging on her neck. She accidentally hit the capture switch of the camera.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Souichi punched Morinaga to free his self from being pinned to the wall and tried to protest something to the girl like he is not a homosexual. Morinaga fell to the floor.

The girl quickly hidden herself under the table of the laboratory when a fine lad knocked on the door then opened it and calmly asked, "Uhm, excuse me but have you seen a petite girl with camera on her neck?"

Souichi saw the girl glaring at him. "Ye- ump!" Souichi covered the big mouth of his kohai with his hands and said, "Yes, but we send her away for disturbing us in our experiment. If I'm not mistaken she left through the way to the library. Ahehehe…"

"Oh, is that so. I think I just gone from there. Anyway, thanks." The fine lad smiled, closed the door and went away.

"He doesn't look like someone who studies here. He's wearing a high school uniform." Souichi talked to Morinaga then glanced at where the girl had hidden. Surprisingly, he noticed she was gone only to find out that the door was open again. "Did I forget to ask her about something?!" Souichi blushed when he remembered. In his thoughts, he remembered about the camera that flashed while he was being kissed by his kohai.

2 days passed and it was nearly midnight. An email from someone was sent to Souichi. The sender's name was Lady_Morbid and its subject "A very interesting PICTURE". He opened the email and was surprised to the file attached to it. He read some of the message in the email.

"_If you don't want me to spread this kind of picture, feel free to call me at the number below. _

_+XXXX224XXXX_

_I'll be waiting for your call until midnight of the third day I sent this."_

He was shocked seeing that it was actually sent 2 days ago. He dialled the number right away. "Hello. May I speak with Lady_Morbid?"

"Speaking, who's this?"

"I'm the one you sent in a picture. So tell me, what do you want?"

"Before I answer your question, are you really Souichi Tatsumi?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm.... I see. Well I'm just trying to reach my hand to help you out. Unless you don't need it then I guess I'll just have to spread the picture. Ahaha!!!"

"Wait!!! Ok, what should I do then if I don't want the latter?" These were the words that were running on Souichi's POV, ("_Blackmail for me??? Damn that Morinaga!!!_"_)_

"I'm his biggest fan. I'll chase him everywhere until he loves me. Blah, blah, blah. Well I'm not paparazzi. Hahaha!!! Here's the bargain. "

The conversation of Souichi and Lady_Morbid went on for an hour. The deal was settled.

Early in the morning in the laboratory, Morinaga and Souichi were so busy about the specimen in a dish when one of them broke the momentum. "Will there ever be a chance for you to love a girl?" Souichi said while staring at his assistant.

"Senpai?" A puzzled look appeared on the younger lad's face.

"I'm just only wondering if you will ever be able to fall for a girl... Maa!!! Just answer it." Souichi glared at Morinaga.

"I-I can't really tell. All I know right now is that I'm so in love with you."

Souichi smirked. "So there's a chance. I'm glad to know that." He went outside the laboratory to go for a little walk. He pressed the send button on his phone. "Morbid, he said he really can't tell. So now, what's your plan? Oh! So that's your plan. Ahuh... Yes! I got your point. He's alone in the lab. You can do whatever you want with him. Ok. Bye. " He ended the call and looked up at the building where the laboratory was. "I only wanted to be free from this homosexual acts."

Back in the laboratory, Morinaga kept wondering what was taking his senpai so long from outside the lab. "What's up with him leaving me here all alone? Ohhh!!! I'll just call him then." He happily grabbed his phone to call him when somebody knocked on the door. "Come in." He was surprised to see the person behind the door.

"Ah! Good morning mister. Are you Mr. Tetsuhiro Morinaga or Mr. Souichi Tatsumi?" A petite cute girl was standing in front of him when he opened the door.

Meanwhile back to Souichi. Well, he was thinking of things that concerned him and his kohai. His POV, ("_Is it really right to give him away to a girl and live peacefully without him? In the first place he was really supposed to be out of my life if only I didn't tell him to stay. If only I have ever let him go, I wouldn't be had any blackmails._") Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello"

Back at Lab. "Are you sure left it here?" Morinaga was looking under the table. Ï don't see anything here but dust."

"I'm certain that I left it here else I accidentally dropped it somewhere. Now my friend's gonna kill me." The petite girl said.

Morinaga's POV ("_She's certain but she think she left it somewhere else, huh?_") "Are you talking about the boy who was looking for you the other day here?"

"Oh no way! He's actually the one who's been chasing me around ever since he knew I'm an English language instructor in high school here." The petite girl said.

Morinaga's POV, ("_She's a high school teacher here?"_). "You are a high school teacher here? How come I've never seen you around here before?"

"I'm newly hired and we're in different departments." The lady smiled.

Souichi ran like a wolf to return to their lab. He almost hit the lady who was sobbing on the stairs. The lady gave him a glare. "What's that about? Huh. Never mind..." When he reached the door of their lab, he opened it right away just to see the petite lady and Morinaga crawling on the floor as if they are looking for something. "What's happening here?"

"Senpai! Don't you remember her? She's Ms. Yuki Maboroshi. The lady who hidden herself here 2 days ago." Morinaga happily reported to his beloved senpai.

"So you're Mr. Tatsumi. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry if I ran here last time." The lady smiled to him.

To make the long story short, Yuki retold the reason she was around to Souichi just as what she told to Morinaga.

Souichi's POV ("_So this is Ms. Lady_Morbid, eh?_")

After 5 days, a package was sent to Souichi.

"What's that brother?" Kanako asked her brother.

"Ï don't know. There's no name on it but it is addressed to me."

"Maybe it came from our brother ? Lady_Morbid? Who is this brother?"

As Souichi heard the name Lady_Morbid, he grabbed the package away from his sister right away and took it to his room. He was shocked to see the content of the package. A camera and a letter were inside of it. The letter said the following:

---The Letter---

Souichi,

I'm withdrawing from our deal now. After all I think he's involved with the other girl now. He has Ms. Yuki now. I'm glad for him. If ever he will attack you again, just tell me so. Here's the camera that I used to blackmail you with. Please return it to Ms. Yuki. I took it when she dropped it in the grass while I was chasing her. Yes. I was the one who was chasing after her and asked you about her whereabouts that time. I just wanted her to teach me English for free but she doesn't want to. I had to dress up like a boy to get her attention but didn't work. Then I saw Morinaga and got attracted to him right away. When I saw your picture which looked like you're being forced to be kissed by him, I got this idea to blackmail you to get him. I'm so sorry.

Yours truly,

Lady Morbid

By the way, you may have seen me sobbing by the stairways that day when I'm supposed to get him.

Bye...

---End of Letter---

"For all this time I thought she was Ms. Yuki." Souichi was amazed to the big revelation.

XXX End of Story XXX

--- Notes from yours truly---

*Lady_Morbid's number* I don't want any trouble with the number so I had to hide the other numbers.

*Lady_Morbid and Souichi's phone conversation* Hey! I really love listening to music so some lines were derived from "Paparazzi" by Lady GaGa. Haha!!!

*What is that dish?* Yeah right. I'm only familiar with things we used in Chemistry Class. I've forgotten about the names of different laboratory apparatus. After all, I never really love Biology class for whatever matter.

Hey Maboroshi! I'm sorry if I never told you about borrowing your username in Moko. But thanks for always chatting with me whenever I'm online. ;)

Sorry If didn't detailed the phone conversations of Souichi Tatsumi and Lady Morbid. *Just trying save some space*

Thanks for spending your time to read my first one shot fic. Everyone's free to criticize my work. I don't mind to have negative comments. *At least you spent some time to read it* I love you for that!!! XD


End file.
